Dystopia
by Central Dogma
Summary: (Rated R for violent content,profanity and a little shounen-ai) Two years after the promised day, destiny plays a new and more twisted game on the surviving dragons.


Dystopia  
  
By: Central Dogma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X or it's characters. They belong to the artist group CLAMP and uhh…Kadokawa Shoten? Hope I got that right… I wasn't actually paying attention to the credits…^_^;  
  
  
  
Author's notes: First ever POV fic, sorta violent and strange (twisted if you prefer.) It has some shounen-ai but not too heavy. Oh and this is set two years after all those promised day business. Subaru is the Sakurazamori now and well, that means no Seiishirou- san *sigh*. This can really be weird at times but if you put enough perseverance with this fic , heck! You might even start to enjoy it *heh*.  
  
  
  
-Subaru-  
  
  
  
"I've been lost all my life, only waiting for death to take me…death, is something I do not fear. Death is what wish most in this world…the only way the escape the darkness and bittersweet ways of killing. A way that will free me from my way of living, the only way I can escape the smell of blood, the smell that surrounds me as if it has turned into a shadow that will forever haunt me, that is until death takes me. But remains twisted, is my fate for death to fear me, my blood will continue to flow throughout my body, even if my heart is in shreds, even if I do not breathe, there will be no difference, I will continue to live and watch over the world… that is the curse that was put on me…unless…you my son are willing to take my life, for you alone have the right to do so…only you have the right to free me from this curse that the elders have bestowed upon my sinful self. Please…" Her words were said in a loving tone, as she caressed my pale face.  
  
  
  
I was knelling beside her in the snow, she was wounded, her crimson blood spilled unto the beautiful white snow. I stared at her, my eyes never looking away from her gentle loving face, her long hair strayed across her face, She was smiling to hide the pain. I knew why she wanted to die…not only did she want to escape the pain but also her immoral life as a murderer and a concubine as well. But I was not her son, I was merely an image of him, I looked like him and I had his ability as well. However, I pitied her. I wanted the pain to go away so…I struck her in the heart, my hand went through the soft flesh, I felt the pumping organ, I crushed it. Her blood spilled on both our clothes. Her beautiful white kimono and the snow where stained with blood. I kissed her forehead and left.  
  
  
  
I was like her in a way, I wanted to be free from this life, but it was an obligation, so what made me different was I did not wish for death to come to me. I wanted to live my life no matter how much it tormented me. For the world turns around and the most unexpected things occur without us predicting it. That is what they call destiny…two years ago… it was something that man could hold into their hands and the others believed it was preordained. But in the end, only those who knew how to take hold of their future survived, it was rather a painful battle for the future of the earth itself. The seven dragons of heaven…the seven dragons of earth…in their hands was the destiny of earth. I was one of those on heaven's side which was led by a boy nine years younger than me, a boy I've had once gotten fond of. But my destiny was here, I was destined to pain and murder…I was destined to be the next Sakurazamori ,and not even Kamui could change that.I took hold of my own destiny and I wanted to accept the punishment bequeathed on me for being so imprudent. And this damned eye that will always remind me of that and who I am now. I am Subaru Sumeragi, the Sakurazamori.  
  
  
  
The next day I went out of my apartment to get some fresh air, Tokyo didn't actually provide that, but it was better that watching re-runs of an old soap opera.  
  
As a hired assassin, I always had someone who wanted me dead. That made life more…seemingly entertaining. I was permanently followed by blood thirsty bounty hunters. But none of actually gave me any real challenge.But still, winning is the best part in challenges. I was always watching my back even in the busy streets of Tokyo. Nowhere was safe. And this night just proved that, somebody was following me. I walked into one of those dark and narrow alley ways and waited. In no time, a large man in a trenchcoat stood in front of me. I looked at him and scrutinized his build and looks. After that, I brought out my katana. He looked so weak that I didn't even needed any spells or ofudas to defeat him.I was right, I sliced right through him but he managed to at least bring out his large metal claws and he did a cut on my face. He was agile but he couldn't do anything about my sword so his end became inescapable and his blood showered the walls. I left him. When you think about it,the life of a human being can be taken so easily away. Something so precious and beautiful can be taken so…fast. Time is deceitful; It can make you forget of who you really are in this world, how small and insignificant you are… how easily you can be eradicated. How easily you can forget love…Seiishirou thought that way, he forgot everything that made humans different, emotions. He did not feel for anything or anyone. Even me.  
  
It hurt, but I won't make that mistake. Now, I am given the right to choose who will live and who will die. It's so stupid, thinking that *I* could decide that, even Kamui would hate me for these beliefs. He would say that I was just another case of man playing god. But I'm not. I want to protect those who deserve to live…no matter how wrong it may seem.  
  
"Why would you want me to go there?" I was sitting in a bar with Tetsuo, a fellow assassin. He wanted me to go to the Clamp Campus, but I didn't want to go. Why should I go back there? Even if it is a job I wouldn't go there, what was I? A complete idiot? In the first place, some people knew me there and they'll be bugging me a lot. What's worse was…"You don't want Kamui to see you huh?" Tetsuo smiled at me tipping his glass to his mouth. His eyes seemed to find something funny about my reasons. He was such a shitty partner when it comes to this profession, but always got the job done. That was definitely his downside, the guy got too personal, I could kill him for that statement. But—nevermind. "No, that's not the point." I hunched my back and stared at the bottle of beer I was having. Yeah, he was right with that one though. I was afraid of seeing Kamui again. Once he learned that I was back in town he would start worrying over me. I presume he's having a peaceful life right now and I wouldn't want to ruin that. "Hey, the chances of you two seeing again would be one out of a million you know. Kamui doesn't even know you came back from Hokkaido! You can risk it!" Tetsuo looked drunk but I think he was still in the right state of mind. "Besides, all you have to do is finish off somebody trying to track the boss. I bet you can finish it in less than a day. " Yeah, maybe I was being a paranoid psycho. "Whatever…" I stood from the stool and went home. I've decided, I'll go to the Clamp Campus and finish the job. No problem, I was just taking a small risk. I guess…  
  
  
  
-0-0-0-  
  
-Kamui-  
  
It was another Monday morning and I was on my way to school with Yuzuriha, everything seemed fairly quiet nowadays, which is something that I am thankful for. It was like everything that happened two years ago was a dream. I had everything that made me content, I had Fuuma back and I was able to protect him on the promised day. I thought it was impossible but I did. It took me almost a year to recover with all my injuries, but it paid off with something much more significant than my body. Fuuma. I had to make up a large web of lies just so he can be void of any guilt, it was terrible but a human can and *will* make up so many lies only to fulfill a wish.  
  
"Anou…Kamui-san, you'll fall…"  
  
"Wha-what??"  
  
/THUD/  
  
"You okay Kamui?" Fuuma was reaching out his hand to me and smiling. God, that was embarrassing…I almost went down a manhole while we were walking. "Kamui-san you're so lucky that Fuuma came to take a hold of you."I blinked and faced Fuuma.I bowed hastily and said my thanks. "Well, I'll be going now." Yuzuriha smiled mischievously. "I have a track meeting…Fuuma-san could you walk Kamui to school?" She asked in a childlike manner. "Ah…sure…" Fuuma answered readily, Fuuma wasn't the type to turn down favors.  
  
"Chotto mate Yuzuriha! You're not even in the track team!" I shouted back at her but she was already too far away to hear me. And maybe if she did, I doubt she would look back. It's not like I don't like being near Fuuma, it's just that I'm not sure what to say or do around him, I wanted him to comfortable around me. "Kamui-san would you want me to carry your bag?"I was about to protest to that when he suddenly took a hold of my bag and swung it around his right arm. "W-wait! Fuuma, it's not that heavy at all!" I tried to take it back but he moved away so fast! We were walking in the school campus with all the other students looking at us. Fuuma was smiling like it was nothing and I chose to ignore them, what was wrong with what was Fuuma-san was doing?All of a sudden Keiichi was running down the hall towards us, making really weird huffing, puffing noises. And he was…frowning?!"  
  
  
  
"KAMUI-CHAN! LET ME CARRY YOUR BAG TOO!!!!"  
  
"Ohayou, Keiichi-san…" Fuuma smiled at him. I don't get it, Why was Keiichi so mad? He never got mad.  
  
"You must have something there that I can help you with!"  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
Suddenly, a eerie feeling made me stop thinking well. It was Hiroyuki, the class valedictorian. He wasn't popular or anything and the girls found him extremely unattractive. He was fat and had the greatest acne problem in all of the students in Clamp. I kinda feel sorry for him, they said he ran away two weeks ago due to almost everyone picking on him. "Hey, isn't that Hiroyuki? I thought he ran away…" Keiichi and Fuuma stared at Hiroyuki as well. There was something scary about him.  
  
  
  
-Subaru-  
  
  
  
My clock said =11:47=  
  
  
  
"So this is where he is…" I climbed the stairs leading to the rooftop, the spy told me he would be waiting. I guess he wanted an one-on-one. I opened the door and found a stout young man leaning towards the rails and was about to jump?! "What the hell are you doing?!" I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down hard. He spun around fast and took a hold of my collar. "You asshole! They're playing with us! They're going to kill us both!"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?!" He was going crazy, why would the organization want to kill me?He opened his shirt and attached directly to his skin was a bomb! "I don't want to kill anybody else!" He was crying now, And I couldn't do anything to stop this! Suddenly a large burst of fire completely consumed him, I tried to fly away but the world went blank.  
  
  
  
-Kamui-  
  
I was out in the Campus grounds to have lunch when a large explosion in the 4th building occurred Fuuma covered me from the rubble and I was too stunned to move. Fuuma shook me up and said it was okay, the explosion was only large enough to cover the rooftop.  
  
Everybody was panicking and in no time the police came and searched the rooftop for bodies and evidence. Being with Keiichi, I had seen everything with him. They went down and bought down two bodies. The first one was quite large and burned to a crisp. The smell of a burning body made me want to puke but I held myself, this was the first time anything like this happened and it was making me worry. They searched his clothing and found an I.D.  
  
It was Hiroyuki! I couldn't believe it! But why? To solve that contradiction I waited for the next body. They were carrying him to an ambulance I went to take a look, and by the time I caught up I only had a glance but I was definitely sure--- it was Subaru!  
  
H-how… could this be possible?!  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
